<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moths and Marshmallows by Rainbowraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934390">Moths and Marshmallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor'>Rainbowraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week Summer 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, pre-relationship gaz and mabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Dib, Gaz, and Zim take a trip back to Gravity Falls to celebrate Summerween with their pals Mabel and Dipper. Dib likes to go for the paranormal activity, Zim goes to make sure Dipper doesn't try to steal Zim's mate back (also to keep Dib alive), and Gaz is still trying to tell Mabel she wants to try like...this dating thing and maybe going to go get iced tea with her and Waddles...</p><p>This is year five, year of the Moth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz (Invader Zim)/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZaDr Week Summer 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summerween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary actually sounds cooler to me than the actual story...over-hyping? I dunno. Anyway, this has got three parts and is really a part of the ZaDr Week Summer 2020 celebration held by a certain crew I run with, love y'all!!!! I wanted to spend more time on this chapter but really, this is all I can do so I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Oh, yeah, forgot, everyone is over the age of twenty. Dib, Dipper, and Mabel are like 25, Gaz maybe 24...do the math.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry up, Dipper and Mabel are already there!!!" Dib shouted up the stairs. It had been a good five hours since his husband had gone to get ready for the Summerween party. He'd pleaded with Zim to just come out, after all, the alien was an alien so really, Zim could just go as himself but whenever Zim had an excuse to dress up or throw on a disguise, well…</p><p> </p><p>Dib paced, his own costume was feeling a bit stifling. He checked himself in one of the living room monitors. The black suit looked pretty cool and so did his hair, undercut and all. He'd tried to slick it back but his lighting lock of hair was untamable so that failed. It was a bit weird, having taken off all but one piercing from his body, the mini PAK in his left ear lobe, which he <em> couldn't </em>remove or die, but overall, Dib was loving the MIB costume.</p><p> </p><p>He straightened, adjusted his suit, and checked his phone. Fuck, they were so damn late, an hour to be exact. No way they were going to make it to the Mystery Shack before 9:00 clock now, especially with all the trick or treaters out and about. A message popped up on Dib’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Cookies haunted?” Dipper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Zim is getting fancy.” Dib paused. He’d forgotten to put the cookies in the oven. Plenty of time to do that. “Sorry. Running a bit late.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool, but you're missing Mabel’s Jack-o-melon decorating contest. Oh, wait, gotta go, Wendy just fell into the punch bowl.” Dipper said.</p><p> </p><p>Dib, chucking, lifted his eyes away from the phone. Every year, Mabel led a competition for the best decorated Summerween Melon. Last time, Zim and Dib had both ended the entire thing with their creation, a gigantic monster. Zim had snuck in some sort of growth hormone that had brought the thing to life. Luckily, Gaz, Dib, and Zim had been able to take it down but ended up drenching the entire Mystery Shack with watermelon slush and juice. Gaz complained of finding seeds in her hair the entire way home. Maybe it was <em> good </em> they were a bit late.</p><p> </p><p>Gaz was probably already there, trying her best to subtly win Mabel over. Dib did feel upset about missing his normally human repulsed and cool sibling attempting to manage herself around her big summer crush. Five years of these trips and she still couldn’t tell Mabel how she felt. </p><p> </p><p>Dib’s patience was gone. “ZIM!?” He called upstairs again. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the lights all went out.</p><p> </p><p>"What the-?" Dib cried. Their whole vacation base had gone black. Then there was a rush of skittering, a smattering of whooshing behind Dib.  He twisted around but saw nothing but void. Dib tried to activate his phone to shine the screen light on whatever was there but couldn’t seem to work his fingers. He opened his mouth to call out to the base’s computer-</p><p> </p><p>A fit of cackling. Zim cackling.</p><p> </p><p>Dib turned his face back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>There, floating in the darkness, he saw two burning ruby eyes hovering in front of him. A prickle of fear spiked the base of his neck. An eerie orange light lit up from below the strange orbs, revealing only a dark, mass of feathers, and claws, and…</p><p> </p><p>The light flailed, spun wildly, leaving the hovering eyes to squint in what had to be anger. Whatever was holding the light aimed the spotlight straight onto Dib. </p><p> </p><p>If he wasn't wearing sunglasses, Dib was sure he would've been blinded. As it was, he was left gazing at a small, shadowed but recognizable shape standing underneath the floating red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Gir! You ruined the effect!" Zim, the owner of the set of eyes, howled. </p><p> </p><p>"Computer, lights on." Dib said with a smirk despite his earlier frustrations. He married Zim, dramatics and all. </p><p> </p><p>The living room lights came back, revealing Gir dressed as a green mongoose, little paws carrying a flashlight, the lense covered in orange tissue paper. “Can we go get candy now?!” The little SIR unit asked, eyes pleading up at Zim. What <em> had </em> to be Zim but looked...well..</p><p> </p><p>Dib felt his eyes go wide and his mouth drop open. He lowered his sunglasses. Zim, in the past, had made some weird and crappy disguises. Dib recalled numerous bad outfits, a ton of which were still in the storage bay of their Detroit base. But after years and years of actually having good material, resources, input from Mabel (and Dib), and access to stuff <em> other </em> than the garbage given to Zim by the Tallest, Zim’s creativity had really flourished. </p><p> </p><p>And sure, maybe Dib was a little biased but, this<em> had </em>to be the best costume Zim had ever created. </p><p> </p><p>Zim was coming up from a crouch on the kitchenette counter top, all four feet and five inches of him was dressed from head to sharp reptile like toe as what could only be Mothman. His skin was covered in dark shiny, shimmering green like furry feathers, his PAK legs disguised to be viridescent to pink wings. His two antennae were extra thick and fluffy, especially at the ends and he even had an owl-like circling of feathers around his face, eyes looking particularly large and glowy. </p><p> </p><p>Dib imagined that his husband wanted the effect to be...menacing, maybe a little sexy, alright, it <em> was </em> a little sexy, those beetle green feathers and long legs ending with Zim’s freaky dinosaur like feet were doing <em> something </em> for Dib but it was actually mostly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"Awwwww,' Dib laughed. He couldn’t help but laugh, even as Zim hissed in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“You dare laugh at Zim!?” Zim looked insulted. “You and your, your, silly, silly...suit and your big head!”</p><p> </p><p>Dib shook his head as he tried to stifle the snorts and giggles coming out of him. “No, no, it's perfect, just, you’re just so, so, <em> cute </em> and this is the most...fantastic thing.”</p><p>Zim frowned, his little owl face sending Dib into hysterics but instead of voicing more anger, he simply said. “Dibmate’s laughter then...is good?” He looked confused for a moment then smug. “Of course, Zim is not shocked. TheDib is not as stupid as to think Zim’s work is lesser.” The alien leapt from the counter-top and stood next to Dib, looking up at him. </p><p>Dib wrapped his alien husband up in his arms, around the waist, and pulled him close. The wings were very realistic. No wonder it had taken Zim so long to get ready. “Yes, it is. Worth the wait.” He kissed Zim’s feathery cheek. “You ready now?” </p><p>“Yes.” Zim said. “Did you make the cookies?” </p><p> </p><p>Dib frowned. “What cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>Zim the Mothman glared at Dib. He suddenly looked terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>Dib’s heart swelled, wondering if maybe Dipper, Gaz, and Mabel would mind if they were just a little later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introducing the Fae Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but forgive me, also, looks like there will be one more after this one and it will be finally complete. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dib and Zim finally arrived (around 10:36), they found Dipper leading Gaz, Mabel, and Waddles through a ghost story out behind the shack. The group sat around a roaring fire on logs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper wore a simple costume, standard cargo shorts, a flashy orange hunting vest over his dark blue t-shirt. But on top of his head, in place of his usual hat, he had a set of deer horns and ears coming out from his messy brown hair. His usual shoes were modelled after hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a defeaning roar coming from the cave," Dipper was saying. "And terrible screaming…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To match Dipper's faun costume, his twin Mabel, was dressed as a fairy. Dib guessed by the wings. Though, it was hard to be sure knowing Mabel. The rainbow tutu, shooting star sneakers, and glow in the dark bracelets on her wrists and necklaces around her neck seemed in line with this theory. Mabel's cheeks were dusted with gold glitter that seemed to dance in the firelight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched onto a very happy (!) looking Vampire Piggy Hunter Gaz, her now braceless teeth gritted in fear. Waddles was devouring one of the bags of marshmallows by her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya pig!” Gir shouted and the SIR unit jumped on the pig, ignoring Waddles cries of alarm, and giving the poor creature a big, slobbery kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper screamed and fell off the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim laughed. "Yes, theDippy's costume matches him well!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel immediately hopped up, leaving Gaz to scowl at both Zim and Dib, and embraced Dip with surprising strength. "You're here!!!! Did you get my note??? Me and Waddles worked extra hard on it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dib gave Mabel a hug and pulled back, holding up the said letter. It was a purple piece of construction paper with the words "We're at the fire pit!!!" written in blue and green glitter glue. The entire thing was heavy with plastic gems. "Yeah, thanks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What took you so long?" Gaz asked, glaring at them both with one red eye. Her Vampire Piggy Hunter costume was very convincing. She'd forgone the green makeup but hid one eye and Dib saw two sharp fangs in her mouth. By her seat on the long, there was what Dib assumed was a mock laser blade. Actually, knowing Gaz and her obsession, it was probably a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> laser blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim preaned, his fake feathers ruffling up as he stood, hands on his hips, chest bared, wings out and before Dib could stop him said, with no shame, "Zim and Dib's mate were doing the nasty!" He sneered at Dipper as he said this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dib felt his face flush and he adjusted his sunglasses, bowing his head, thankful he'd decided to agument the things so he was able to dodge some of the embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I asked." Gaz stuck out her tounge in revulsion and looked down at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper, having regained his seat on the log coughed. "Um, ok. Well, we're glad you two decided to come-" he went slighty red himself in the firelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both did, many times-" Zim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Dib groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zim barked a laugh. "Why? Wasn't it you, Zim's mate, who taught Zim to not be ashamed of our "blooping"?" He was looking up at Dib, a confused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes but Zim's mate also told you about privacy." Dib said, crossing his arms. Really, he was kind of proud of Zim's progress after all these years but was frustrated at the alien's inability to comprehend things sometimes. "Many, many times and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel let out a high pitched scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaz, Dib, Zim, and Dipper all jumped and focused on Mabel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was looking around, frantically, arms flapping, pulling at her hair, and tutu. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, calm down." Gaz said, standing by her. She didn't reach out to Mabel, but she looked pained and conflicted. Dib could see Gaz struggling with desire to comfort her summertime crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Dipper asked his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Waddles!" Mabel sobbed. "He's gone!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There Can Be Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And, as it turned out, Gir was also missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib leaned closer to Zim, watching Dipper soothe Mabel as best he could. "You don't think Gir forgot our whole "You don't eat friends" talk on the ride here, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim looked offended. "Of course not! Gir loves Waddles despite his wonderful porky taste, Gir wouldn't devour him!" He said. “He’d probably launch him out into space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Gaz asked, appearing by their sides suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said that 'Gir is gone too so obviously Waddles is safe and sound'!" Dib lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Zim didn't say that at all." Zim said. "Actually, while Gir tries his best, he's barely able to function. He's rather horrible like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't Gir, like, really into eating-" Dipper began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib lunged forward and covered Dipper's mouth.No need in making things worse. Yeah, Zim was stupid and mean but Dipper was too, well, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe that's why it'd never worked between them. "It's fine, perfectly fine. They couldn't have gone too far." Dib let go. "We'll just have to go find him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again," Zim says, eyes on Dib and Dipper, a strange sort of menace wafting from his owl disguised face. "Not accurate. I don't know how fast Coddles"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Waddles." Mabel squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim continued without noticing, "can run but if Gir is the one carrying the pig, he does have many ways to cover great distances in a short amount of time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright! So we better hurry!" Dib moved to take Zim's hand but the alien hissed at him, not so subtlety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TheDib might be fine and familiar with Dippy's mouth juice on your hand but Zim isn't!" He stalked ahead of the group, his glowing PAK a weird color under the costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib blinked, confused and not a little angry at this sudden rage. “Hey, Gaz, you and Mabel should stay behind just in case they come back, we can handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel looked torn between wanting to search for her pet and seeing the logic behind his plan, her brown eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper pulled a flashlight from his pant’s pocket. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him, and then we can all eat candy together.” He patted her back. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel nodded, rubbing her face with a hand, disturbing a bit of the glitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz held up her gaming console, looking conflicted too. “You...want to like...play some games, you know, while we wait?” She asked in her raspy voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib didn’t stay to hear the reply, both he and Dipper took off to catch up to the bobbing PAK lights of Zim. The forest was so dark, deep, the evergreens so tall. Dib always forgot how it felt to be caught up in nature like this, surrounded by ancient life. Every time he took a running step, it was like he was going back further into the past. No matter how many times he explored Gravity Falls Forest, he never felt like he’d solved even the first layer of mysteries it held. Dib remembered, wanting to move here, so many summers ago, as a teen. He blushed a little at the memories, a tiny bit thankful Dipper had his flashlight focused on the Irken ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim didn’t even acknowledge Dib and Dipper when they caught up and slowed to match his pace, fast but manageable, he kept his shining red eyes set forward on the dark forest ahead. His body was rigid, Dib could tell even under all the costume, antenna straight up, angry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib went to speak but Dipper beat him to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like your costume.” Dipper said. “Mothman right? Could choice. You make it yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Zim’s antennas flicked. “Of course Zim did.” He said but nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with his husband but, yet again, Dipper won out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper laughed. “Oh, hey, OK, Dib, this totally reminds me of that time you and I came out here, looking for Bigfoot, you remember? It was like the first summer you were here and I was so excited you wanted to go look for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib remembered. He remembered his dad bringing him on a rare ‘vacation’ to Gravity Falls, actually a trip to study some abnormal readings. One night, he’d stormed out of their souped up high tech camper, screaming about wanting to go back home because he was convinced Zim was going to do something stupid left alone, got caught in the rain and lost, and found himself face to face with Dipper Pines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bigfoot. You were looking for Bigfoot when we first met.” That had been a good summer for Dib, a time when he wasn’t so weird and out of place. The first time outside of his times with Zim that he felt validated. One of many summers. “Man, when you brought me to the shack? Shit, I went nuts, the sheer amount of lore you had.” Dib grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>it when I showed you the Sascrotch.” Dipper said, voice higher in pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim stopped abruptly and whirled around. “SSHHHH.” He snarled, Irken teeth looking way, way too sharp. “Zim can’t hear himself think without your annoying human noises!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper let out a nervous but quiet laugh. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around them, ferns, massive trees, and flickering swarms of insects danced in a sudden breeze. Crickets sang, an owl hooted. It was calm. Dib enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there was the sound of high pitched squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waddles?!” Dipper yelled and ran off, towards the pig’s cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Zim shouted. “ You stupid human, there’s something out there with the pig!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib flicked his modified sunglasses from night to heat vision. There, he saw Dipper running fast towards Waddles, a ball of white and red, and what had to be Gir beside him, looking up at…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the thing was looked down at Gir and the pig from its perch in a tree, it’s rounded head turned to the side. But as Dipper headed forward, it turned its gaze, quick with a jerking motion, and focused two burning white eyes on the man. It’s long and horrible taloned feet shifted, letting go of the branch as it flapped two large, vast wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Dib shouted to Zim. He didn’t know what he’d be able to do, he’d left all his weapons back at home but he wasn’t about to lose any of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast took off and struck at Dipper, screeching a horrible sound. Dipper’s flashlight caught it in the beam of his light for a second, feathery, dusty, and angry. It’s mouth was a terrible beak, curved for meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the fucking Mothman.” Dib realized. Suddenly, he was unable to move, not even an inch. Not even when the monster, the Mothman, his once favorite cryptid, left a stunned Dipper on the ground and turned on to him. It fixed Dib with a stare, a great, and horrible mesmerizing gaze. He could loose himself forever in those eyes and die a happy man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waddles squealed. Gir shouted something about wanting chicken wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those eyes, so deep, and bright, and red. Just like...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIB!” Zim screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zim’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dib snapped out of it and dove, right before the Mothman slammed into him. One of the monster’s claws slashed a long gash, across his right arm. He hit the mossy, stick covered earth hard. A rock split his lip. His sunglasses stayed on at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted around, trying to get off his stomach and to face the monster head on. Dib whirled, on his back, just in time to see Zim tackle the shit out of the Mothman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MINE!” Zim slammed into the beast, screaming, hissing, tongue lashing crazily. His fangs bared, antenna back against his skull, and claws out and slashing as it flailed on the ground. Zim’s own ‘wings’ snapped free from their costumed state, the PAK legs impaled the monster without hesitation, once in the wing, another in the beast’s gut. Zim withdrew the legs, only to pull out lasers from his PAK and fired. A rancid old, dusty, burning smell came forward as the Mothman’s flesh and entrails were cooked as they poured out from the jagged wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Zim stopped, huffing, costume a mess. He stood up from the dead Mothman and looked at Dib. His face was devoid of any feathers, it was all Zim now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib felt a surge of affection. He hopped up and with one motion, swept Zim up in a hug and covered his alien with kisses. “That was incredible! Fucking awesome! Holy shit! You just killed the fucking Mothman! Oh, wow! We should get samples!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim looked stunned. “You...you aren’t mad?” Zim asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why the hell would I be mad? You just saved all our lives!” Dib said. He glanced over at Dipper. “Yeah, OK, he’s still breathing.” Dib smiled. “You just saved all our lives!” Dib repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim looked at the unconscious Dipper. “You and Dippy, you like the Mothman so much and Zim, well, Zim…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib kicked himself mentally, suddenly, realizing why Zim had seemed so, well, had been so upset about. “You were jelly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim glared at Dib. “No, Zim is amazing. Not jam. Zim doesn’t care if Dib wishes to mate with a Mothman or this...this Dippy. As long as you know you belong to Zim forever and always and Zim </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill whoever or whatever that gets in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib reached out, both hands to Zim’s face, and pulled off the last of the feathers. “Zim, I picked you. There’s only you. Always has been. No matter what, I’m crazy for you.” He flicked his ear, where the mini PAK was. “Remember? We did the thing, the whole ceremony and everything. So...just don’t kill Dipper, ok? ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim glanced back at the Mothman and then at Dipper. “Fine. Only because Gazfriend likes Maple,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gir, holding a very alive but traumatized looking Waddles above his head, looked up at his two ‘parents’. “I want some maple syrup. Pig took off with the marshmallows and we didn’t find any treats, all tricks out here. He needs to share.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Mabel,” Groaned a recovering Dipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And killing her brother would cause Gazfriend to become angry.” Zim said, ignoring both Dipper and their robot son. “Now, would you like me to slice up some Mothman so you may have souvenirs and/or specimens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib brightened. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Zim said. “Gir! Come here, Zim needs your head to store some dead cryptid!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, OK, with that, this fic is finished. Wow, what a ride. Still not happy with some of it but man oh man, this was fun!!! Poor Dipper, he didn't really get much to do but...eh....</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>